


Le Pon Farr

by Le_Maquis



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Maquis/pseuds/Le_Maquis
Summary: J'ai remarqué le défi, qui s'appelle Kinktober, et j'ai adoré le concept - écrit un petit peu chaque jour.  Je vais l'essayer, sans l'étrange relation sexuelle (peut-être l'année prochaine ;-). Allons!





	1. Chapter 1

Vorik se réveille avec un sentiment étrange. C'était très inconfortable pour lui. Après la douche et un repas le sentiment vague est resté. Il se doutait de quelque chose de bizarre et il a décidé de consulter l'ordinateur.

L'ordinateur se prépare à analyser. Les faits sont :

\- il y a un homme du Vulcain

\- il a 27 ans

\- il est en pleine forme

\- il fait de la musculation chaque jour

\- il mange très sain

\- il n'existe aucune indication de la maladie physique ou sante mentale dans son dossier médicale

\- il a une histoire familiale de bonne santé

 

Mais il y a six jours, il y avait un changement. Depuis six jours, il constate:

\- un manque de concentration

\- un manque d'appétit

\- c'est très difficile à méditer

\- une augmentation de sa température corporelle, environ 15,2 dégrées

\- une accélération du rythme cardiaque

\- une accélération de la respiration

\- la transpiration lorsque s'est endormi

\- une perte de contrôle des sentiments

\- et des picotements dans les deux oreilles

 

L'ordinateur, selon vous, quel est le diagnostic le plus probable? 

À partir des données fournies, le diagnostic le plus probable est un déséquilibre chimique.


	2. Chapter 2

Vorik avait espéré que sa maladie résultait d'une source externe, telle qu'un gelpack défectueux, un dysfonctionnement des systèmes environnementaux, une anomalie spatiale, une distorsion gravimétrique ou même une rupture du continuum espace-temps. Au fond de lui, il a su qu'il saisissant à la paille. À ce moment, il a décidé que la logique était le seul mécanisme permettant de trouver une solution.

Immédiatement, il a décidé d'éliminer les facteurs environnementaux.

L’ordinateur, effectuez une analyse de niveau 5 du voyageur, signalez toute anomalie susceptible de produire un déséquilibre chimique au sein de toute espèce humanoïde. Ordinateur, complétez une analyse, identifiez tous les minéraux ou produits chimiques présents qui, s'ils sont combinés, sont capables de produire un déséquilibre chimique au sein de toute espèce humanoïde.   
L’ordinateur, listez toutes les espèces à bord du voyageur. 

L'équipage est composé d'humains, de vulcains, de bajorans, de bêtazoïdes et de bolians. De plus, il existe un hybride humain-klingon, un talaxien, un ocampan, un hybride humain-kitarien, un brunalli et un hologramme. 

L’ordinateur, accès aux dossiers médicaux de l'équipage, y a-t-il des membres de l'équipage qui ont un problème de santé qui peut être contracté auprès des vulcains?

Actuellement, tous les membres de l'équipage sont en bonne santé. Aucune contagion connue présente. 

Analyse de niveau 5 terminée - tous les systèmes fonctionnent dans des périmètres établis. Il n’ya pas de produits chimiques ou minéraux présents, à l’état brut ou modifiés, capables de produire les symptômes décrits précédemment. 

En croisant les doigts et en respirant profondément, Vorik décida de renoncer à la théorie selon laquelle les facteurs environnementaux étaient responsables de son état actuel.


	3. Chapter 3

Faisant cent pas dans ses quartiers, il a décidé d’explorer les facteurs internes susceptibles d’effectuer ce changement. Continuer à faire cent pas, il est arrivé à une décision. La logique dit que si son état ne soit pas lié à des facteurs externes, il faut qu’il examiner des facteurs internes. 

« L’ordinateur, selon vous, lequel est le plus probable - un déséquilibre chimique du corps ou un déséquilibre chimique du cerveau?»

Il n'y a pas suffisamment d'informations disponibles pour calculer.

« L’ordinateur, s'il n'y a pas de problème environnemental, existe-t-il une condition physique ou un problème de santé mentale susceptible de produire ces symptômes chez un homme du vulcain? » 

Affirmatif, il y a deux conditions possibles. 

« L’ordinateur, énumérez les conditions possibles. » 

Les conditions sont le Pon Farr ou le syndrome de Bendii. Vorik a été étonné d'entendre le Pon Farr. Bien qu'il n'a jamais entendu parler du syndrome de Bendii, il espérait secrètement que c'était la cause de sa maladie. C'est à dire, il a prié pour que ce ne soit pas le Pon Farr parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose pour lequel le médecin pourrait  
traiter avec des médicaments.

« L’ordinateur, décrivez le syndrome de Bendii.»

Le syndrome de Bendii était une maladie neurologique dégénérative affectant une minorité de Vulcains âgés. Au début, elle se caractérisait par une perte de poids, une faiblesse, de la fatigue, de la fièvre et une perte progressive mais accélérée du contrôle émotionnel, les victimes manifestant soudainement des émotions. Le diagnostic a été réalisé en cultivant des échantillons de tissus prélevés sur le métathalamus du patient. Il n'y avait pas de traitement connu, mais la maladie était au centre des recherches médicales en cours. Un des effets secondaires dangereux du syndrome de Bendii était que la perte de contrôle émotionnel pouvait être projetée télépathiquement sur les autres. Les Vulcains ont pu résister aux projections émotionnelles, mais si la personne atteinte était en présence de non-Vulcains, les émotions pourraient provoquer des flambées de violence. Un télépathe Vulcan assistant pourrait garder ces projections sous contrôle, mais lorsque la victime était particulièrement stressée, les effets secondaires pourraient dépasser ces efforts. L'ambassadeur Sarek était atteint du syndrome de Bendii à l'âge de 201 ans et son combat contre la maladie s'est terminé deux ans plus tard, en 2368, lorsqu'il est décédé.

Choqué par la gravité du syndrome de Bendii, Vorik a rétracté son souhait que sa maladie soit causée par le syndrome de Bendii.


	4. Chapter 4

Toujours pas prêt à accepter que ses symptômes soient probablement le résultat du Pon Farr, Vorik recherchait des alternatives. «L’ordinateur, quelle est la plus jeune personne à avoir reçu un diagnostic de syndrome de Bendii? Le plus jeune Vulcain enregistré était Suruk, âgé de 189 ans. « L’ordinateur, y a-t-il des preuves qu'il est possible qu'un Vulcain beaucoup plus jeune contracte le syndrome de Bendi? Il n’existe aucun cas connu de syndrome de Bendii contracté par une personne de moins de 180 ans. Pensant que c'était possible, que ses symptômes étaient le résultat de la perte de contrôle émotionnel d'un autre Vulcain à bord, Vorik a décidé qu'il était logique d'enquêter sur la santé des autres Vulcains à bord. 

"L’ordinateur, l'un des Vulcains à bord a-t-il reçu un diagnostic de syndrome de Bendii? Cette information est secrète; les dossiers médicaux sont confidentiels. "L’ordinateur, est-ce que l'un des Vulcains à bord est assez vieux pour être sujet au syndrome de Bendii?" Cette information est secrète; l'âge est considéré comme une information personnelle, en tant que telle confidentielle. 

Vorik savait qu'il avait besoin d'informations supplémentaires pour enquêter réellement sur la santé de ses coéquipiers. En marchant vers le réplicateur, il a enlevé le panneau et a commencé à désactiver le protocole de sécurité qui protégeait les dossiers médicaux de l'équipage. Grâce à ses compétences d'ingénieur, la tâche était facile. Après ça, Vorik a commencé à consulter les dossiers médicaux de l'équipage. 

"L'ordinateur, l'un des Vulcains à bord a-t-il reçu un diagnostic de syndrome de Bendii?" Négatif. Ayant besoin d'éliminer les Vulcains à bord, il a poursuivi son enquête. "L’ordinateur, quel âge ont le commandant Tuvok et l'enseigne T'Siri?" Le commandant Tuvok a 98 ans et l'enseigne T'Siri a 55 ans. "L’ordinateur, quand était la dernière évaluation médicale du commandant Tuvok et de l'enseigne T'Siri? Tous deux avaient subi un examen médical complet il y a moins de deux semaines."L’ordinateur ont-t-ils exprimé des problèmes de santé au médecin? Négatif. "L’ordinateur, les évaluations médicales ont-t-elles trouvé des lectures erronées?" Négatif, le commandant Tuvok et l’enseigne T'Siri sont en excellente santé. 

Vorik pouvait sentir que l'espoir disparaissait.


	5. Chapter 5

Vorik pouvait sentir une vague de colère monter en lui. Lorsqu'il l'a reconnu comme un symptôme de son état de santé, néanmoins il l’a vu comme une faiblesse. En prenant une profonde respiration et le relâchant lentement, Vorik essaye de retrouver son calme. En dépit du fait que les preuves indiquent clairement qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir le syndrome de Bendii et qu'aucun des autres Vulcains à bord n'a reçu un diagnostic de syndrome de Bendii et ils ne sont pas susceptibles d'avoir le syndrome de Bendii. Pourtant, Vorik n'était toujours pas prêt à accepter le fait qu'il subissait le Pon Farr. 

 

Bien qu'il ne soit peut-être pas prêt à accepter cette conclusion, il ne pouvait pas non plus l'ignorer. "L'ordinateur décrit le Pon Farr." 

Le Pon Farr fait référence au moment de l'accouplement vulcain. Les rituels d'accouplement vulcain sont enveloppés d'un voile de mystère et de secret. C'est une affaire très privée au sein de la société Vulcaine. Les Vulcains trouvent tout à fait inapproprié de parler de leur Pon Farr ou de celui des autres. En raison du secret de Pon Farr, il existe très peu de documentation, à l'exception de quelques observations faites par les médecins du Starfleet qui l'ont rencontrée. Entre eux, les Vulcains trouvent inapproprié de s’impliquer avec le Pon Farr d’un autre. Il est strictement interdit aux Vulcains de discuter de Pon Farr avec des non-Vulcains, à l'exception des mariages mixtes. Au cours de Pon Farr, les Vulcains adultes subissent un déséquilibre neurochimique qui prend une forme de folie. Normalement, leurs hormones et leurs endorphines atteignent des niveaux dangereux. Les niveaux corticaux d'un Vulcain montent et descendent, alors que le système de régulation du cerveau semble se fermer lorsque les niveaux de sérotonine sont déséquilibrés. Un Vulcain pourrait mourir dans les huit jours si son Pon Farr n'est pas rassasié. Les hommes et les femmes Vulcains font l'expérience du Pon Farr tous les sept ans de leur vie adulte. 

Même s'il n'était pas prêt à accepter le fait qu'il subissait le Pon Farr, il espérait que l'un de ses collègues serait ce qui expliquerait ses symptômes. 

"L’ordinateur, l'un des Vulcains à bord a-t-il déclaré qu'il subissait le Pon Farr?" 

Négatif 

Vorik respire profondément. C'est une affaire privée; il ne peut en parler à personne. A ce moment, il se sentait incroyablement seul.


	6. Chapter 6

D’après Vorik, son dernier quart d’ingénierie a été un désastre absolu. Le lieutenant Torres l'avait chargé d'améliorer l'efficacité du noyau de chaîne en régulant les constricteurs plasmatiques. La tâche aurait dû être relativement facile, mais en raison d'une incapacité à se concentrer, de tremblements périodiques et d'intenses sensations - la tâche a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Tandis que sa mauvaise performance passait inaperçue auprès de ses collègues, qui opéraient selon les normes humaines, Vorik savait la vérité: ses symptômes avaient un impact sur ses capacités fonctionnelles. Vorik savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres ne remarquent son efficacité décroissante. Vorik savait qu’il avait besoin d’un plan pour rester en dehors des yeux de l’équipage jusqu’à ce que ses symptômes s’atténuent. 

La vie privée aurait été facile à obtenir, s'il était humain. Tous les membres d’équipage ont droit à deux semaines de congé par an. Alors que la plupart des membres de l’équipage choisissent de faire coïncider leurs vacances avec les congés à terre, certains préfèrent rester à bord pendant la traversée du rivage et y prendre leurs vacances quand ils veulent ou ont besoin d’une pause. Malheureusement, les précédents ont posé un problème - les Vulcains ne sont pas testés de vacances. Aucun Vulcain à bord n'a jamais demandé de vacances. Demander un congé maintenant serait perçu comme une anomalie et attirerait l'attention à un moment où il voulait détourner l'attention. 

Dans ses quartiers, ses pensées s'emballèrent. Il devait trouver un moyen de ne pas être observé au cours des prochains jours sans demander de congé. Soudain, une solution lui apparut. Il y a quelques semaines, l’équipier Mortimer Harren, membre de l’équipage, avait demandé un congé afin de réfuter la théorie des big bangs multiples de Schlezholt, mais le lieutenant Torres avait de la difficulté à trouver un remplaçant. Personne ne voulait travailler dans la salle des relais plasma sur le pont 15. La salle des relais au plasma est très isolée. L'isolement combiné aux limites étroites des espaces en fait un poste indésirable pour les humains, à l'exception de l’équipier Harren, généralement considéré comme une créature sociale. Vorik a décidé de se porter volontaire pour remplacer l’équipier Harren. 

“Vorik au Lieutenant Torres.”

“Torres ici”  


«Lieutenant, je pense que vous cherchez quelqu'un pour remplacer l’équipier Harren dans la salle de relais plasma, j'aimerais faire du bénévolat pour le poste.» 

«Enseigne Vorik, même si je vous remercie de votre bénévolat et que ce serait une aide précieuse car personne ne souhaite cette mission, je dois vous informer que le poste est plutôt ennuyeux et qu'en tant qu'ingénieur hautement qualifié, le travail ne sera pas difficile. 

«Lieutenant, les Vulcains n'éprouvent ni ennui ni claustrophobie. L’équipier Harren pense qu’une brève pause dans ses fonctions entrainera une percée dans notre compréhension du cosmos. Je suis prêt à prendre ses fonctions, si vous approuvez sa demande de vacances » 

«Très bien Enseigne, je vais parler au commandant Chakotay et vous demander de vous réaffecter à la salle de relais plasma pour les cinq prochains jours. Merci de faire du bénévolat. 

"«Lieutenant reconnu, Vorik se termine” 

Vorik respire profondément et se croisa les doigts. Il vient de s'acheter du temps; il espérait que l'intimité du pont 15 lui donnerait plus de temps pour élaborer un plan.


	7. Chapter 7

«Torres au commandant Chakotay» 

"Chakotay ici" 

«Commandant, avez-vous un moment pour discuter d'un changement dans la liste de service?" 

«Lieutenant, je serai disponible bientôt. Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau dans 20 minutes » 

«D’accord, commandant, à bientôt. Torres se termine.” 

20 minutes plus tard, le commandant Chakotay était assis à son bureau, sirotant une tasse de thé à la menthe et examinant la liste de service. La porte sonne. 

"Entrez Lieutenant." B’Elanna est entrée dans son bureau avec un sourire aux lèvres, tenant un PADD. 

Chakotay aimait voir son amie de bonne humeur. "Vous semblez être de bonne humeur." 

"Je suis. Et vous serez aussi de bonne humeur aussi une fois que je partagerai cette petite information avec vous." 

"Vraiment, j'avais l'impression d'être déjà de bonne humeur." Il sourit. 

«Peut-être commandant, mais je sais que vous n’avez pas pu trouver de remplaçant pour la demande de congé de L’équipier Harren. 

«C’est un euphémisme. Je pense que l’on a appris que la prochaine personne à signaler sera postée à la salle de relais plasma afin que tout le monde se comporte bien. Il n'y a pas eu un seul argument ou combat à bord depuis plus de deux semaines. Personne n’a même dormi et s’est déclaré en retard pour son quart de travail depuis plus de deux semaines. En fait, j'ai suggéré au capitaine de tirer les griffes.» 

«Bien, j'ai résolu ton problème! Cela devrait au moins me faire mériter un Raktajino. Debout devant sa réplique, elle demande «Puis-je? » 

Le Commander acquiesce. «L’ordinateur, un Raktajino, chaud.» 

Prenant le Raktajino, B’Elanna s’assit devant Chakotay et commença à siroter son boisson. 

"D’acccord, maintenant que vous avez épuisé mes rations de café, allez-vous me dire comment vous comptez pourvoir le poste sur le pont 15?" 

«Vieil ami, je suis sûr que cette petite tasse de Raktajino n’affectera pas votre aptitude à vinifier et à dîner du capitaine de la manière à laquelle elle s’est habituée. Chakotay a ri doucement et a tiré à son oreille. B’Elanna pensait qu’il rougissait. 

"Lieutenant, veuillez continuer." 

«D’acord, revenons à la bonne nouvelle - Vorik aimerait faire du bénévolat pour le poste.» 

«Vorik? Que penses-tu qu'il se passe? » 

"Que voulez-vous dire? » 

«Je veux dire, que penses-tu vraiment? 

«Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi? Il savait que nous avions du mal à pourvoir le poste. Il s'est donc porté volontaire. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il a des motifs ultérieurs ? » 

«Des motifs ultérieurs, pas vraiment B’Elanna. Mais vous devez admettre que c’est étrange pour lui de faire une demande spécifique. Depuis qu'il est à bord, il n'a jamais fait de demande. Plus précisément, Vorik veut être affecté à la salle de relais plasma, un post moins difficile, c’est bizarre. Y a-t-il des problèmes d'ingénierie dont je devrais être au courant? » 

B’Elanna était déconcertée. Le commandant avait raison. Elle ne l’avait pas considéré. «Honnêtement, commandant, je n’y ai pas pensé; j'étais juste heureux d'avoir enfin un volontaire. » 

«Donc maintenant que vous avez eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir, y a-t-il des problèmes d'ingénierie dont je devrais être au courant? Des conflits interpersonnels, des conflits concernant des tâches ou des griefs? 

«Pas de problème commandant. L'équipe d'ingénierie fonctionne comme une machine bien huilée. Je sais que nous avons eu quelques problèmes au début, mais Joe et moi avons fait notre paix. C’est un excellent second et Vorik est en train de devenir un excellent troisième. Lors de la prochaine évaluation de l'équipage, je recommanderais que nous rendions officielle le fait que Vorik occupe le troisième rang. » 

«Très bien, je vais approuver la demande. Je vais toutefois le surveiller car je soupçonne qu'il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel." 

B’Elanna hocha la tête. «D'accord, je vais aussi garder les oreilles ouvertes en ingénierie. Si quelque chose se passe en ingénierie, je devrais en être conscient.


	8. Chapter 8

Même après que B’Elanna a quitté son bureau, le commandant Chakotay continuait de se sentir perturbé. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait fait la demande, cela n'aurait pas été un problème, mais Vorik était Vulcain et cela la rendait remarquable. 

«L’ordinateur, des ingénieurs ont-ils déposé une plainte récemment? » 

Négatif. 

«L’ordinateur, l’enseigne Vorik a-t-elle signalé des blessures au docteur récemment?» 

Négatif. 

«L’ordinateur, l’enseigne Vorik at-elle un certificat médical valide?» 

Affirmatif. 

«L’ordinateur, est-ce que cela date d'étoiles, plus ou moins 7 jours, concorde avec les célébrations officielles sur Vulcan?» 

Négatif. 

«L’ordinateur, est-ce que ce date d'étoiles, plus ou moins 7 jours, coïncide avec des célébrations personnelles pour l’enseigne Vorik?» 

"Veuillez élaborer votre demande." 

«L’ordinateur, est-ce que ce date d'étoiles, plus ou moins 7 jours, coïncide avec une célébration personnelle de l’enseigne Vorik, par exemple un anniversaire, celui des parents, l’anniversaire du décès d’un proche membre de la famille, etc.? » 

Affirmatif - Il y a 3 jours, il a eu 27 ans. 

Chakotay ne pensait pas que les anniversaires seraient un événement remarquable pour les Vulcains. «L’ordinateur, les Vulcains fêtent-ils leur anniversaire? » 

Négatif, les Vulcains considèrent la pratique humaine de célébrer les anniversaires comme extrêmement illogique. 

Chakotay a ri bruyamment en réfléchissant: les Vulcains considèrent tout ce qui est humain comme illogique. Le commandant Chakotay était dans une impasse, il pouvait accéder aux journaux personnels de l’enseigne Vorik pour tenter de découvrir la motivation de sa demande, mais lorsque la demande de Vorik était inhabituelle, rien n’indiquait qu’il s’agissait d’une question urgente ou qui constituait un danger pour le navire. Chakotay a décidé de laisser tomber l'affaire pour le moment. Son peuple avait un dicton: le temps dira tout.

Satisfait de cela, il a quitté son bureau pour retourner sur la passerelle.


	9. Chapter 9

Vorik était extrêmement soulagé de travailler sur le pont 15. La zone était en grande partie déserte. Au cours de son quart de travail de huit heures, il n'a eu qu'une brève interaction avec un membre d'équipage. De plus, le travail était extrêmement facile, malgré son incapacité à se concentrer, les tâches qui lui étaient confiées ne lui prenaient que 45,3 minutes. La meilleure partie de sa présence sur le pont 15 était cependant la vie privée. Même il devait admettre que les signes étaient présents, il devenait fidèle, fiévreux, transpirait beaucoup, irritable et la démangeaison de ses oreilles était extrêmement distrayante. 

À la fin de son quart de travail, il s’est retourné ses quartiers et tenta en vain de méditer. Il était toujours assis par terre, essayant de se concentrer sur l'essence de la flamme et de contrôler sa respiration lorsque le carillon de la porte a sonné. 

Vorik a frappé du poing sur la table basse, provoquant le renversement de la lampe. En sa hâte, il a ramassé la lampe mais il était trop tard pour éviter un petit feu de tapis. Un peu lessivé, il a renversé son cactus de dessert en pot sur le tapis afin d'éteindre le feu. Respirant rapidement, le carillon a résonné de nouveau. Il pouvait sentir le tapis brûlé, mais quand la porte a sonné pour le troisième fois, il a su qu’il manquait le temps pour purifier l'air. 

«Entrez» il a crié avec colère. 

Immédiatement, il se met au garde-à-vous et il a essayé de maîtriser ses traits. 

«Commandant, j’ignorais qu’il y aura une inspection ce soir.» 

«À l'aise l‘Enseigne, il ne s'agit pas d'une inspection imprévue, mais d'une visite.» Chakotay a remarqué immédiatement l'odeur de brûlé dans l'air et a bougié le nez. 

«Commandant, je m'excuse pour l'état de mes quartiers; Je suis en train de méditer.» 

Chakotay regarde le cactus renversé, la terre renversée sur le tapis, la lampe éteinte. En gloussant, "Je ne savais pas que la méditation Vulcain était un sport de plein contact." 

Levant un sourcil, Vorik semblait perplexe. 

«Désolé, une blague. En fait, l‘Enseigne, je suis passé pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour vous. Aujourd'hui était votre premier quart sur le pont 15. Honnêtement, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui a motivé votre demande.» 

«Commandant, Mortimer pense qu'il est très proche d'une percée cosmologique.» 

«C'est vrai, mais l'équipage Harren a été au bord du précipice pendant toute sa vie d'adulte. Pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi toi? » 

"Commandeur, ça rend heureux Mortimer."

Chakotay a surpris par sa réponse. Vorik est Vulcain, un jeune Vulcain, il a vécu depuis moins de 6 ans parmi les humains. Tuvok était beaucoup plus âgé et a passé plus de 50 ans parmi les humains. Il connaît le capitaine depuis plus de 15 ans et il l’appelle rarement par son prénom, même quand elle insiste. De plus, Tuvok ne serait jamais motivé par une émotion. De même, on pourrait en dire autant de l’enseigne T’Siri; elle ne fait jamais référence à l’équipage par son prénom et ne réagit jamais à son état émotionnel. En l'examinant de près, Chakotay a constaté qu'il transpirait beaucoup, les montées et les baisses de poitrine lui indiquaient qu'il respirait rapidement, ses épaules étaient contractées et il continuait de tirer sur son oreille droite. En tant qu'un maquisard, Chakotay a vu beaucoup de victimes de toxicomanie. La guerre Cardassien a été brutale, beaucoup ont essayé d'échapper à la drogue. Vorik se comportait comme un toxicomane en retrait.

Cependant, Chakotay était confus parce que Vorik était Vulcain. Sûrement des Vulcains seraient considérés des drogues illogiques. 

«L’Enseigne, y a-t-il des problèmes d'ingénierie dont je devrais être au courant?» 

"Non Monsieur." 

«L’Enseigne, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire?» 

«Non Monsieur." 

«Ben, l’Enseigne, je vais vous laisser pour votre médiations mais garde en tête que ma porte est toujours ouverte si tu changes d'avis - de jour or de la nuit, n’importe quand.» 

"Merci Monsieur." 

«Bonne nuit, l’Enseigne.» 

Chakotay a quitté les quartiers de l’Enseigne Vorik avec plus de confusion qu’en entrant.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lieutenant Carey se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur exactement ce qui lui causait de l'inconfort. Le quart avait été relativement calme. Aucun dysfonctionnement majeur n'a été détecté. C'était l'une des rares fois où Voyager fonctionnait à son efficacité maximale. L'équipe d'ingénierie effectuait la maintenance préventive de routine, mais il avait toujours le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Incapable de secouer le sentiment, il a décidé de garder un œil sur tout le monde. Alors qu'il se déplaçait entre les terminaux de travail, il a entendu des bribes de conversations. Les conversations étaient plutôt sèches. Les sujets principaux étaient; la salle de dîner, les holodecks, un projet du médecin, le warp core, des paries au suject du capitaine et le commandant Chakotay. Puis il a remarqué que son chef, le lieutenant Torres, était en train de faire la même chose, bien que plus discrètement que lui. En examinant les trois postes de travail les plus proches, il a constaté que les lignes de communication étaient ouvertes. En se déplaçant vers les quatre autres postes de travail, il a confirmé qu'ils étaient également ouverts. Elle était en train de s'évader!!! 

Joe ressentit une soudaine poussée de colère. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ce niveau de méfiance? Alors qu'il valait peut-être mieux l'ignorer, il était énervé et n'allait pas l'ignorer. 

En entrant dans son bureau, il dit: «Lieutenant, je pensais que nous avions réglé nos différends il y a longtemps. Je suppose que j'étais idiot de penser que j'avais gagné votre respect et votre confiance. J'imagine que j'aurais dû savoir mieux.» Sur ce, il se détourne pour quitter son bureau. 

Se levant de son siège, B’Elanna a crié: «Joe, arrête. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses." 

Avec sacarsme, il dit: «J’ai l’impression que vous m'espionnez lieutenant.» 

«Joe, ferme la porte. Asseyez-vous, nous en discuterons. Peut-être que vous pouvez m'aider à comprendre cela. » 

Soupirant il dit «Comprendre quoi?" 

«C’est Vorik… Je pense que quelqu'un le menace. Et quand je trouverai ce petaQ, je vais lui tordre le petit cou.» 

Joe était clairement étonné. «Vorik, il est Vulcain. Il est au moins trois fois plus fort que tous les membres de l'équipe d'ingénierie, sauf vous bien sûr. » 

"Je sais et c’est ce qui est déroutant", dit B’Elanna doucement. 

Joe pouvait dire que cela la dérangeait vraiment. "Pourquoi tu crois que quelqu'un l'a menacé?" 

«Hier, il a demandé à être transféré dans la salle des relais à plasma. Il est trop bon ingénieur pour faire des demandes de transfert de puissance sur le pont 15. Il doit s’ennuyer tellement là-bas. » 

«C’est vrai, vous ou moi deviendrions fous sur le pont 15. Mais il est Vulcain; Je ne pense pas qu’ils s’ennuient mais je sais ce que vous voulez dire.»

"C’est ce qu’il a dit (imitant son discours - les Vulcains ne sont pas ennuyés) mais je pense que c’est un écran de fumée. Une façon de cacher le fait que des ingénieurs le menacent. C’est pourquoi j’écoutais J'ai besoin de trouver ce PataQ et de lui casser le cou pour Vorik et de reprendre le travail difficile.» 

«Lieutenant, je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'aime Vorik. C’est un excellent ingénieur et je vous soutiens pour le promouvoir. Mais je n’ai jamais vu ni entendu qui que ce soit le maltraiter. En fait, j’ai du mal à imaginer quelqu'un qui n’aime pas cette oreille pointue Vulcan.» 

En soupirant, B’Elanna devait admettre que Joe avait raison. «Joe, tu as tout à fait raison, tout le monde aime cette oreille pointue Vulcan. » Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. B’Elanna soupira de nouveau: «Je suppose que le problème n’est pas aussi simple que de trouver un PataQ à battre, mais je suis inquiete pour lui.»


	11. Chapter 11

La nuit … Dans les quartiers du capitaine Janeway. 

«Terre à Chakotay. . . Terre à Chakotay.» Kathryn a ri en agitant une main devant son visage. 

Souriant, il a saisi sa main et l’a embrassé. Je suis désolé chéri, honteusement, je dois avouer que je suis un peu distrait.» 

En riant elle a dit «distraite, s'il te plait, dis-moi qu’il n’y a pas de blonde dans mes quartiers.» 

Prenant-la sur ses genoux, il l’a pris dans ses bras et il l’a embrassé plusieurs sur son cou plusieurs fois. «Kathryn, la seule femme qui me conduise à la diction, c'est toi.»

Se retournant, elle a chevauché ses hanches et l'a embrassé profondément. «D’accord Chakotay, ce baiser m'a convaincu.» Rit-elle, mais sérieusement, qu’avez-vous à l’esprit? 

Soupirant, il avoua: «C’est Vorik. Je ne sais pas trop comment formuler cela, mais il ne se comporte pas comme un Vulcain.» 

«Kathryn a éclaté de rire. «Ne pas agir comme un Vulcain? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" 

En lui passant son verre de vin rouge, il l’a caressé lentement. «Kathryn, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais il n’est pas comme Vulcain. Si je ne le savais pas mieux, je penserais qu’il est toxicomane.» 

Étonnée, Kathryn eut le souffle coupé, presque choquée par son vin. "Drogues !»

"Chakotay hochait la tête et dit: «Je sais, c’est illogique et c’est pourquoi je suis confus.» 

Posant son verre de vin, elle a enveloppé ses bras autour de son cou. «Chakotay, tu devrais peut-être commencer depuis le début, c'est déroutant.» 

Enroulant ses mains autour d'elle, il s’est levé, il a marché au sofa avec lui et les baisser sur le canapé. En s'abaissant, il étendait son corps sur le sien et a écarté la base de ses soupçons. 

À la fin, elle était aussi concentrée que lui. «Chakotay, tu as raison, ses actions ne sont pas ce que l'on attend d'un Vulcain. Pour un Vulcain, il est carrément illogique d’être motivé par l’émotion. En avez-vous parlé à Tuvok? » 

«Pas encore, mais je comptais l'approcher demain à ce sujet.» Caressant fermement ses fesses, il les a élevé du canapé. "A propos, en parlant de demain, je pense que le moment est venu pour moi de te coucher." 

«Vraiment», dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. De sa position, elle peut sentir son pénis se dur lui piquer sur le ventre. 

«Kathryn - en toute justice, je n’ai dit au lit, ne pas de dormir.» 

Me prendre à la chambre à coucher, il m’a baissée jusqu'au lit, l'a embrassée profondément, lui a pris la poitrine en coupe avec ses mains fortes et a moulu son bassin dans sa féminité. Indubitablement, les deux dormiraient bien ce soir.


	12. Chapter 12

La réunion du matin se déroulait sans incident, les ingénieurs signalèrent que le Voyager fonctionnait à son efficacité optimale, l'Operations déclarent que tous ses systèmes étaient verts et l'Astrométriques signalent l'absence de planètes peuplées ou d'anomalies spatiales à portée de scanner. 

«Bon travail à tous, sortez.» 

Tous les cadres supérieurs, à l'exception du commandant Chakotay, se levèrent. 

«Lieutenant Tuvok, un instant s'il vous plait» dit le Capitaine. 

Tuvok fait une pause, se retourne mais reste debout. "A vous ordres Capitaine." 

«Tuvok, le commandant et moi avons quelques inquiétudes et nous espérions que vous puissiez partager vos idées.»

Tuvok se lève un sourcil. «Puis-je vous demander quelle est votre préoccupation Capitaine?» 

Le Capitan et Chakotay se regardèrent et répondirent à l'unisson «Vorik.» 

L’expression de Tovuk n’a pas changé. 

Chakotay se demandait si Tuvok comprenait vraiment la nature de leurs préoccupations. Chakotay a joué l'oreille en disant «Tuvok, Vorik n'agit pas très Vulcain. D’abord, B’Elanna a soupçonné qu’il était victime d’intimidation dans le génie. Ensuite, j'ai soupçonné qu'il était toxicomane. Puis, le Capitaine a suspecté la dépression.» 

En regardant sur son visage vide, le Capitaine a ajouté: «Tuvok, inutile de dire que nous avons tous spéculé sur le comportement étrange de l’enseigne Vorik, mais nous pensons tous les deux qu’en tant que Vulcain, votre perspicacité serait inestimable.»

Tuvok se lève un sourcil et lui dit: «Le Capitaine, le Commandant, bien que votre souci est bien intentionné, il serait très inapproprié pour moi de participer aux affaires personnelles de l’Enseigne Vorik.» 

Le Capitaine et le Commandant ont été surpris par la réponse de Tuvok. 

«Tuvok - ta réponse, est-elle basée sur l’ignorance de la raison des changements de comportement de Vorik d’Enseigne ou de ton désir de ne pas en discuter?» 

«Capitaine, les deux raisons sont valables. Les Vulcains sont des gens très privés. Ce serait inapproprié. Permission de quitter Capitaine.» 

En hochant la tête, oui, elle a déclaré «Rompez.» 

Apres ça, le Capitaine Janeway et le Commandant Chakotay se regardèrent autour de la table de la salle de conférence. Riant, elle dit «Voilà pour la bonne vieille mode, la stabilité Vulcan." 

Chakotay en riant a déclaré "maintenant nous avons deux Vulcain agissant bizarre."


	13. Chapter 13

"Le Capitane, devrions-nous faire trois pour trois?" 

"Qu'as-tu en tête Chakotay?" 

«Nous avons trois Vulcains à bord, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que Vorik agit étrangement. Je pense que nous venons de confirmer que Tuvok sait vraiment quelque chose mais qu’il ne veut pas en parler. Je suggérerais que nous essayions de déterminer ce que «le Lieutenant T’Siri sait à ce sujet. Si elle commence à agir bizarrement, elle confirmera au moins que le problème est de nature Vulcaine et non en raison d'intimidation, de toxicomane, de dépression ou de toute autre condition humaine. 

«Approche intéressante, commandant. Il ne répond pas à la quête de ce qui ne va pas avec Vorik mais sert à éliminer les causes possibles. Procédez." 

«Chakotay au Lieutenant T’Siri.» 

«Le Lieutenant T’Siri ici le Commandant» 

«T’Siri, veuillez vous rendre à la salle de conférence, pont numéro un.» 

Quelques minutes plus tard. Le Lieutenant T’Siri est entré dans la conférence et est resté au garde-à-vous. 

"Le Capitaine, le Commandant." 

«À l'aise, le Lieutenant, veuillez vous asseoir.» 

"Je préfèrerais rester debout le Capitaine." 

«Bien sûr le Lieutenant. Eh bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Le Lieutenant Vorik nous inquiète et nous nous demandions si vous saviez quoi que ce soit qui le dérange.» 

Le Lieutenant T’Siri s’est levé un sourcil. «Le Capitaine lorsque bien intentionné, il serait tout à fait inapproprié que je s’implique dans les affaires personnelles du Lieutenant Vorik. Permission de partir le Capitaine.» 

Le Capitaine et le Commandant se regardèrent «Rompez, le Lieutenant T’Siri.» 

Après la porte a fermé derrière elle, Chakotay a été le premier à parler «Maintenant, c’est officiel, nous sommes trois pour trois». 

Kathryn a ri. Le rire était le seul recours possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Dans Holodeck Deux 

Vorik, à sa fin d’esprits, a décidé que le seul recours logique était de consulter le père de la logique Vulcaine. «Ordinateur, exécutez le programme Surak un.» 

La grille de retenue a disparu et le temple d'Amarok s'est matérialisé autour de lui. Malgré la faible luminosité de la caverne, il pourrait distinguer un autel. Près de l'autel se trouvait un foyer. Au foyer, une figure solitaire était est assise - Surak, en méditation. Il a marché vers le foyer et s'assit en face de Surak et attendait. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Surak a ouvert les yeux et a reconnu sa présence. 

«Surak, j'ai besoin d'aide.» 

"Comment puis-je être de secours?" 

«Je me trouve à 75 000 années-lumière de mes fiançailles à l'époque de Pon Farr.» 

"L'utilisation du mot "fiançailles" indique qu'il s'agit de votre premier Pon Farr?" 

"Vrai." 

«Il semblerait que la logique dicte un seul plan d’action. Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble? » 

«Ma famille a choisi mon compagnon. Je suis obligé de donner suite à cet engagement. Je ne peux pas simplement abandonner mes responsabilités simplement parce que je suis dans le quadrant Delta: les Vulcains restent ensemble pour la vie. » 

«La mort est-elle préférable à rompre un engagement? 

«Non, mais c'est sûrement ça. . . déshonorant!" 

«Je suis d'accord pour un Klingon, cela serait considéré comme déshonorant, mais Vulcain préfère la logique à l'utilisation d'un paradigme honneur-honte. De plus, vous êtes corrects compagnons Vulcains pour la vie, mais comme il s'agit de votre premier Pon Farr, vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, il est donc logique de choisir un autre partenaire.» 

«Surak, T’Ann et moi nous connaissons depuis notre enfance. Il est déconcertant d'envisager de se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, je ne peux pas envisager un avenir avec qui que ce soit.» 

«Votre logique est en erreur; il est illogique de préférer un partenaire à un autre. La seule variable qui compte est la distance. Étant donné que la distance est impossible à parcourir 75 000 années-lumière en sept jours, il est logique de choisir un autre partenaire.» 

"Voulez-vous dire que tout T’Ann est remplaçable?" Parce qu'elle est intelligente, chaleureuse, créative et gentille. De plus, nous partageons bon nombre des mêmes intérêts et je la connais depuis toujours.» 

«Il semble que vous soyez devenu émotionnellement attaché à T’Ann et c’est illogique. Le fait est qu'il est temps d'accoupler, il vous est demandé d'accoupler ou de mourir. La logique vous demande de choisir un autre partenaire. Illogique va aboutir à la mort.» 

Vorik s’est senti découragé. Il avait espéré que le maître Vulcain l'aiderait à trouver une solution plus palatable à sa situation actuelle.


	15. Chapter 15

Dans Holodeck Deux

Vorik n’était toujours pas prêt à accepter les conseils de Surak, il a décidé de consulter la mère du discours logique. «L’ordinateur, exécutez le programme T’Pau un.» 

La grille de retenue a disparu et le temple d'Amarok s'est matérialisé autour de lui. Malgré la faible luminosité de la caverne, on pourrait distinguer T’Pau en méditation près du foyer. Il s’agit d’un marché vers le foyer et en face de T’Pau et attendait. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, T’Pau a ouvert les yeux et reconnu sa présence. 

«T’Pau, j'ai besoin d'aide.» 

"Comment puis-je être de secours?" 

«Je me trouve à 75 000 années-lumière de mes fiançailles à l'époque de Pon Farr.» 

«Il semblerait que la logique soit un seul plan d’action.» 

«Oui, mais ma famille a choisi mes fiançailles. Je suis obligé de donner suite à cet engagement. Je ne peux pas simplement abandonner mes responsabilités simplement.» 

«Les Vulcains utilisent une façon de prendre des décisions, la logique. Votre logique est en erreur; il est logique de choisir un autre partenaire. 

«Il est déconcertant d'envisager de se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre.» 

«Votre logique est en erreur; c’est impossible à parcourir 75 000 années-lumière en quelques jours. Il faut choisir un autre partenaire.» 

"Mais . . . » 

«Pas de mais, les Vulcains utilisent une façon de prendre des décisions, la logique.» 

Vorik se sentait encore plus découragé. «L’ordinateur, terminez le programme T’Pau un.»


	16. Chapter 16

Dans ses quartiers, Vorik allait et venait, marmonnant pour lui-même, tout en tirant de temps en temps sur les oreilles. Son dernier quart de travail dans la salle de relais plasma a été un désastre total. Bien que les tâches assignées soient relativement simples, cela semblait insupportable. 

En raison de son incapacité à se concentrer, il a commis plusieurs erreurs et a fini par surcharger le plat déflecteur principal. Bizarrement, le Lieutenant Torres était inhabituel calme face à ses erreurs. Il s'attend vraiment à ce qu'elle crie après lui et menace de lui briser le cou, de lui mettre un pied dans le cul ou une autre insulte colorée mais violente de Klingon. Mais elle a minimisé l’erreur et a fait preuve de politesse. 

Plus tard au cours de la période de travail, il a mal interprété la demande de transfert de puissance et a presque causé une brèche dans le noyau de chaîne. Étrangement, le Lieutenant Torres lui a simplement demandé s'il avait besoin de temps pour méditer, au lieu de le déchirer ou de menacer de lui trancher la tête avec un Bat'lethe. 

C’était la goutte qui fait déborder le vase - il était clairement incapable d’ignorer le sérieux de son état. Il faut qu'il accepte le fait qu'il s'agissait de Pon Farr; il a besoin de s'accoupler ou de mourir. Cet aveu lui a donné la motivation de battre le précédent - il a décidé de faire quelque chose qu'aucun autre Vulcain n'avait encore fait. 

S'approchant de l'ordinateur sur son bureau, il a demandé un congé de cinq jours. Bizarrement, un sentiment de calme l'a enveloppé - dans cinq jours, il aurait résolu le Pon Farr ou il serait mort.


	17. Chapter 17

De retour dans ses quartiers, L'enseigne Vorik a décidé d'élaborer un plan. Il a reconnu que trouver un compagnon dans Voyager serait très différent de celui de Vulcan. En fait, s’il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il n’avait pas besoin de trouver un compagnon à Vulcain - ses parents avaient pris la décision avant lui, à l’âge de six ans.

L'enseigne Voirk s'est senti vraiment perdu. Trouver un compagnon n'avait jamais été une question à laquelle il avait réfléchi auparavant. Depuis qu’il a développé sa capacité de raisonnement, il a toujours su qu’il se marierait avec T’Siri et il n’a donc pas réfléchi davantage.

Mais si cela ne devait pas être le cas, cela posait la question suivante: comment peut-on trouver un partenaire? La première pensée de Vorik était - il est logique de choisir un partenaire qui ne faisait pas partie de l’équipage. Il était peu probable qu'un étranger au hasard veuille une relation à long terme et ne voudrait pas l'accompagner une fois qu'ils se sont mis en route pour le quadrant Alpha. Vorik se demandait s’il serait possible de mentir à T’Siri et de prétendre que son Pon Farr n’a jamais eu lieu, et donc de la garder en tant que bethrohel.

Réalisant qu'en tant que partenaires, ils devraient éventuellement partager un mélange mental, il a écarté l'idée de garder secret son état de santé de T’Siri, si jamais ils revenaient dans le Quadrant Alpha.

T’Siri lui pardonnerait-il? Depite his fièvre a déclaré qu'il comprenait que le concept de pardon était en grande partie un concept humain et n'était donc pas pertinent pour les Vulcains.

Finalement, il a réexaminé les avantages de l'accouplement avec un étranger. Il a expliqué les avantages pour le Voyager - le contact avec un étranger permettrait non seulement de préserver sa vie, mais également de préserver l'atmosphère de collégialité du navire, voire de doter le navire d'un autre membre d'équipage non handicapé. Dans son état de fièvre, il envisageait que le capitaine et le commandant le félicitent d’avoir fourni un membre d’équipage supplémentaire.


	18. Chapter 18

Dans son état mental actuel, l’enseigne Vorik était convaincu que son plan était solide. Il résolvait le Pon Farr en se mariant avec une femme étrangère et, dans le même temps, il fournirait à Voyager un nouveau membre d'équipage précieux. Avec ce plan en tête, il a déterminé que la prochaine étape logique était de localiser une planète capable de maintenir la vie - toute vie de femme. Même dans son état de fièvre, il savait que si son plan avait le moindre espoir de réussir, il devrait avoir accès aux capteurs en astrométrie. Le seul problème était Seven of Nine! 

Grâce à sa physiologie Borg et à ses nombreuses composantes mécaniques, elle n’avait que très peu dormi. Sept personnes ont pu fonctionner pendant sept à neuf jours en quelques heures passées dans la chambre de régénération de Borg. Vorik savait qu'il lui fallait localiser une planète à l'atmosphère de classe M possédant certaines qualités ou caractéristiques qui inciteraient le capitaine Janeway à changer de cap pour enquêter, le dilithium étant toujours en nombre insuffisant. Une fois que le Voyager serait en orbite, il frapperait, localiserait un partenaire adéquat et dissimulerait le signal du transporteur en masquant la signature énergétique avec une demande de transfert de puissance. 

Le seul problème était que des capteurs à longue portée avaient déjà balayé la zone et n’avaient déclaré aucune note digne de mention dans ce secteur. Cependant, ni les capteurs du Voyager, ni Seven of Nine ne partageaient ses critères de balayage, ils ne cherchaient pas de partenaire pour lui. Ils étaient à la recherche de réserves de nourriture, de cristaux de dilithium et d’autres minéraux bruts nécessaires au bon fonctionnement des systèmes du Voyager. Son plan était simple: percer dans l'astrométrie et modifier les enregistrements du capteur. Pour atteindre cet objectif, il a dû éliminer Seven of Nine. 

"Ordinateur, quel est l'emplacement actuel de Seven of Nine?" 

Seven of Nine est situé dans Astrometrics. 

Vorik donna un coup de poing dans sa table à manger, brisant le verre tout au long du sol. Du sang coulait sur le tapis mais il ne prêta pas attention à sa blessure. Déterminé, il enleva le panneau de la console murale et commença à outrepasser les sous-routines de sécurité. Sept devaient quitter l'astrométrie et s'il devait la blesser pour la faire quitter son poste, il devrait le faire. 

Une heure plus tard, il avait accompli sa tâche. Il avait écrit un programme qui imiterait une balise à transpondeur Borg. Cela donnait effectivement l'impression qu'il y avait plusieurs cubes et sphères Borg dans la région. L’enseigne Vorik savait que, face à ce type de menace, tous les officiers supérieurs se réuniraient dans la salle de conférence située sur le pont 1 pour élaborer une stratégie. 

S'il avait eu la capacité de raisonner et de penser logiquement, il aurait réalisé à quel point son plan était téméraire. S'il avait la capacité de logique, il se serait rendu compte qu'il établissait une trajectoire de collision avec une trajectoire allant à l'encontre de la directive principale. Il se dirigeait également vers une mine terrestre aux normes éthiques, son plan prévoyant la servitude sexuelle. Et en jouant avec les transpondeurs Borg, il mettait tout l'équipage en danger d'assimilation. 

Mais l'Enseigne Vorrik était embourbé dans le Pon Farr et incapable de justifier des décisions logiques, il a donc quitté précipitamment son quartier et s'est dirigé vers l'astrométrie. 

Ce qu'il a découvert, c'est que l'astrométrie n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.


	19. Chapter 19

L'Enseigne Vorik a entré dans Astrométriques avec une vigueur considérable; il marchait vite, on pourrait même parler de trot, car cela ressemblait à courir. S'exécutant à plein régime, il n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter d'être détecté. Lorsque les portes d'Astrometrics s'ouvrirent, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Le Capitaine Janeway, le Commandant Chakotay et tous les membres du personnel supérieur étaient présents. Avant son arrivée, ils étaient tous en train de définir le meilleur moyen d'éviter la détection de Borg dans la région. Mais sa présence a changé leur liste de priorités.

Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer que l'enseigne Vorik n'était pas bien. Le capitaine a été le premier à commenter: «L'Enseigne Vorik, comment allez-vous?» Lorsqu'il n'a pas répondu au capitaine, le commandant Chakotay a demandé: «Vorik, vous vous sentez bien? se déplacer vers la console de l'ordinateur. Il s'est ensuite abaissé, a glissé sous la console et a ensuite retiré le panneau. Le Lieutenant Torres était pour le moins confus, il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour la présence de Vorik à ce moment - il n'y avait aucun ordre de travail en attente pour Astrometrics et Vorik était toujours en congé, il ne serait donc pas informé même été classé. En outre, son comportement était tout simplement étrange. "Vorik, tu es toujours en congé, laisse mes consoles tranquilles ou je te briserai ton petit cou maigre." Normalement, les menaces du Lieutenant Torres auraient au moins soulevé un sourcil mais cette fois, il n'était pas réglé. Tom a essayé de désamorcer la tension avec humour, pendant que le médecin saisissait son tricorder et commençait à scanner l'Enseigne Vorik.

Tout le monde, à l'exception du Lieutenant Tuvok, semblait s'inquiéter pour l'Enseigne Vorik.


End file.
